


Sweet Talk

by BlackHolesandUnicorns



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon Route, Dimilix Week (Fire Emblem), Established Relationship, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22795003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackHolesandUnicorns/pseuds/BlackHolesandUnicorns
Summary: Felix was barely gone for a day when Dimitri realized how he felt. Now, a month later, he's returned, and Dimitri is grappling with those feelings.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Comments: 8
Kudos: 178





	Sweet Talk

Dimitri met Felix at the Fhirdiad city gates.

He was accompanied by a full complement of royal guards, and Felix was surrounded by his own Fraldarius soldiers, all dressed in blue-green and holding banners emblazoned with his crest. The cityfolk had followed their king through the streets, drawn by his procession, and it would seem that the peasantry had done the same, trailing after Felix’s group from some distance. At least a hundred people must have been watching when Dimitri climbed down from his horse and approached him. When Felix bowed at the waist, stiff but respectful. When they clasped hands, and Dimitri gazed into those burning amber eyes, and his heart practically stopped beating. “Your Majesty,” Felix said. His voice sounded so very steady, so clear, and so professional. “I have returned.”

Dimitri swallowed.

He wanted… He wanted a great many things. He breathed in slowly, through his nose, and smiled. He squeezed Felix’s forearm, and then, reluctantly, stepped back. If he didn’t, he was going to do something he would regret. “Welcome home,” he said, his choice of words deliberate. Felix had been in Fraldarius for the last month. _Home_ was a bold thing to call the capital, under the circumstances.

No one else seemed to recognize it… but Felix surely did. His eyes widened slightly… and then he nodded and extricated himself from Dimitri’s grip. “Thank you,” he said. Was it Dimitri’s imagination, or was he slightly less steady sounding? He took a full step back, brushing at his riding clothes. His horse pawed at the cobbles beside him.

A beat of silence. The air between them practically snapped.

Felix folded his arms. “I hope you haven’t beggared the continent in my absence,” he said.

A wolfish smile stole onto Dimitri’s lips. He ducked his head. “Ah,” he said. “No. You briefed my advisors very well. Not one of them would allow me to throw an impromptu festival.” He raised his arms, indicating the gathered people hanging to their every word. “You’ll have to apologize to the citizenry.”

Felix snorted. “I’ll apologize to no one,” he said, but there was no venom in his tone, no sign of his cutting tongue. He shook his head. “They know who keeps everything running.”

“Duke Fraldarius!” Someone called from the crowd, and a moment later, the cheer was taken up. Felix seemed to shrink into his coat, flinching to resist the praise, but -- well, he had been right. The people did know the role he played for them. As quick as Felix was to remind him, over and over, that the people adored their king… they adored his right hand almost as much.

And, Dimitri thought, as he watched him, as he turned sharply away to take his horse’s reins in hands, and as they began to make their way back toward the castle, they had the right of it. There was so very much about Felix to adore.

“I missed you,” he murmured from the corner of his mouth as they walked.

“Not here,” Felix replied sharply.

He bit his tongue and kept quiet all the way back to the castle, smiling and waving to the people gathered to catch sight of Loog and Kyphon reborn walking side by side through the streets, the presence at his side and everything he had realized while they had been apart burning between them.

*

Felix had entered the city when the sun hung high in the sky. The day was in the prime of its life, and there were a thousand duties to see to. Petitions to hear. Reports to receive. Proclamations to sign. Felix fit back into the daily realities of rule with nary a hitch, standing at his side in the throne room, checking the wording in the letters before he put his signature upon them, and listening intently to all reports.

“You ought to rest this afternoon,” Dimitri told him between audiences, twisting to regard him in his position just behind and to the right of the throne. “How early did you rise to get on the road?”

He caught sight of Felix’s lips folding into an unimpressed glower. “I’ve been gone for a month,” he said flatly. “I’m not letting you do this alone a moment longer. You need my help.”

With his heart full and his stomach tied up in knots, Dimitri couldn’t find it within himself to argue. He had to turn his head away, back toward the grand doors at the far end of the hall. He didn’t know what he might do, if he looked upon Felix any longer. “I do appreciate it,” he said softly. “Very much.”

“Then let me do my job,” Felix said.

Dimitri tightened his grip against his knees. The sound of his voice, the way he dug his heels in with such stubbornness… “Felix,” he said, softly. “I really did miss you. I --”

“Not here!” Felix repeated his earlier recrimination, more harshly, an angry little whisper.

Dimitri relented. Not here, then. Later.

*

Later, after the day’s work had been completed, after he had attended dinner in the grand hall with all the notable dignitaries on sight, after the sun had set and plunged them all into darkness, he waited in the royal bedchambers, practically pacing with eager excitement like a caged beast. He’d dismissed his servants, made it clear he didn’t mean to be disturbed for the entire evening, and lit a fire in the hearth himself. Poking at it with the wrought fire iron made him feel as if he were accomplishing something, and not merely waiting at the window, sighing like a lovestruck ingenue.

Hah. But in truth, that was exactly how he felt.

On the night Felix had left to see to appointing a new head of household in Fraldarius, they had been together in this very room. It was always good between the two of them, but that night had been something else entirely. Hot, sweet knots of pure anticipation settled low in his groin even now as he recalled how eager Felix had seemed, how open and shameless. He remembered the way Felix’s toes had curled, the feeling of those dexterous fingers curling tightly in his hair, the sweet way he had begged, voice so high it sounded like it had when they were children. After Dimitri had spilled himself deep within Felix’s body, and they had curled together, warm beneath the blankets, he remembered thinking --

_This is the perfect farewell. I won’t miss him, while I have this memory to cling to in his absence. I will be fine without him, I think._

It had taken less than a day before he realized how wrong he had been, and less than two before he started to understand what that might mean. And ever since, he had laid awake at night, staring at the ceiling, eagerly awaiting and awkwardly dreading the day Felix would come back to him so that he could find a way to communicate these feelings.

Now, with that moment a hair’s breadth away, he felt practically giddy with it.

The knock on his door, soft and hesitant, pulled him roughly from his thoughts. He thrust the fire poker back into its cradle and hurried for the door, which was opening on its own. His heart thudded in his chest. His breath all got tangled up with his tongue in his mouth.

Felix slipped in.

Dimitri stopped in his tracks when he saw him. He breathed unevenly, reaching up to brush his hair back with one hand, his fingers left tangled in it. “Felix,” he said, breathless. “I had hoped -- that is, I didn’t send a messenger to summon you here. I… I’m glad… it’s good to see that you…”

Felix snorted. He shook his head. “Clumsy oaf,” he said. Dimitri’s heart soared at the open affection in his tone. He folded his arms. “All day, you try to sweet talk me, and then the first opportunity you have to do so, you trip over your tongue?”

Dimitri startled, and then laughed. “Ah,” he said. Saints, but his heart was just racing. “I’m sorry.”

“I’m not,” Felix said. “Less talking sounds fine to me.”

A moment later, he was in his arms.

Dimitri groaned happily, welcomingly as Felix twisted arms about his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. His mouth was soft and sweet, his tongue eagerly teasing and tempting Dimitri to invade him further. He was only too happy to acquiesce, to plunder the cavity of his mouth with his tongue and hear him moan and gasp. Felix’s hands curled up into his hair and then down, pulling at the fabric at his shoulders. Dimitri’s own hands cradled his waist and back, sliding along to feel the pull of the cloth and the skin beneath, warm and lovely. He slid fingers all the way up, twisted in Felix’s hair to pull it free of its tail and cascade over his shoulders.

Words, even important confessions, seemed a thousand miles away.

Felix pulled away, his lips curled into a little smirk against Dimitri’s, breath hot on his face. Their foreheads pressed together. “I’ve missed you, too,” he said.

Dimitri’s heart skipped a beat. His hands nearly encircled Felix’s waist, so surprisingly dainty for one so strong and ferocious in battle. “You have?” he breathed.

Felix laughed, short and teasing. “You’ll fish for compliments, now? Of course I did. Every day. Take me to your bed and fuck me, Your Majesty.”

It was almost enough to make Dimitri’s knees weak. It was _more_ than enough to prompt quick and decisive action.

Felix weighed more than he seemed like he might -- it was all muscle in his small, lithe body, after all, tight and toned. But the freakish strength of Blaiddyd blood made scooping him into his arms like a groom might hold a bride as easy as carrying a bag of flour. Felix gasped in what Dimitri hoped was pleased surprise.

“Brute,” he accused.

“Only as commanded,” Dimitri replied, and made his way toward the bedroom. He had intended to say all that he meant to before this, but… well. Felix was making his desires very clear, and he was not a saint.

He laid him upon the mattress before climbing atop him, pressing their lips back together. Enjoying the softness of his mouth, the sweetness of his moans and whimpers, the desperation inherent in how Felix pulled at his clothes, removing layers as quickly as he was able. He’d always enjoyed kissing Felix, even so long ago, when his kisses were only childish displays of affection with no concept of desire. He’d never felt so adored. So seen.

It occurred to him, as he dragged his lips along the rough line of Felix’s jaw, up to his ears, down his neck, that for the first time, he wondered -- feared, almost -- what Felix thought of him. That he thought he was the one with his feelings on his sleeve, and on the line. It made his heart pound in his ears like an approaching stampede of horses.

“Help me get this off,” Felix whispered, hushed, against his lips, and Dimitri straightened to help him pull off first his coat, and then his plain white shirt. His bare chest rose and fell. Felix’s fingers played along the planes and lines and curves of him, eyes distant and expression appreciative.

Dimitri swallowed hard. “Felix,” he whispered. It seemed as good a time as any. “Listen to me. While you were gone, I…”

A finger against his lips stopped him. He looked down to find Felix staring up at him, that distant look gone from his eyes and replaced with nothing short of incandescent burning heat.

“Later,” Felix whispered. His voice was harsh, demanding. His arms went around him, fingers trailing all the way down his spine until they rested at the waist of his pants and the rise of his ass. He bit his bottom lip, and by all the Saints, he looked… he looked _irresistible._ “Please. I want you so badly. It’s been so long. Dimitri, please.”

It was impossible not to hurry to comply. He nodded quickly, desperately, and then they were both tearing at what remained of their clothing, pulling at belts and tugging at pants. The hunger plain on Felix’s face, glowing in his eyes -- it made Dimitri wild with want, made him forget all his romantic, fanciful longings, made his cock ache with desire.

There was always a small bottle of richly scented oil in the first drawer of the bedside table, and Felix was the one who turned and scrambled for it, pressing it into his grip with a silent plea. Dimitri wasted little time in slicking himself, and nearly lost his head when Felix took it from him, coated his own fingers, and reached down to find his own hole, pressing wet fingers against his own entrance, teasing himself for only one single, mesmerizing moment before sinking in up to the first knuckle.

Watching such a thing could make a man crazy.

He didn’t ask if Felix was prepared. He wasn’t sure he could ask anything at all. All his attempts at words came out as animalistic grunts and groans of want, need. He curled his arm under Felix’s leg, pushed him all the way up, and guided himself to his entrance.

It took everything he had to keep from closing his eyes tightly shut when he pushed all the way into him. But it was worth the torture, so that he could see Felix’s face, remark on every last detail. The way his mouth fell slowly open to release a high, eager cry. The way the corners of his tightly closed eyes tightened and wrinkled. How he tossed his head to one side as Dimitri bottomed out within him, hissing through suddenly clenched teeth, hair thrown over his forehead.

He was so beautiful Dimitri could barely stand to look at him.

“Felix,” he whispered, so eager, so overwhelmed, so overcome he saw stars.

A sliver of amber showed through his long lashes. He didn’t look at him. But Dimitri hissed his pleasure when he squeezed him tight, down below, and shuddered when those clever hands slid up the muscles of his back.

“Please,” Felix gasped, sounding practically marble-mouthed. “As hard as you can bear.”

Ah, Goddess.

He was intensely aware of his capacity to hurt Felix. They both were. ‘As hard as he could bear’ was far from his full strength. But the invitation held its own unbearably sweet delight, and as hard as he could bear was still enough to make him see stars when he pulled out to the tip and then thrust all the way back, so hard his balls slapped against Felix’s ass and made them both cry out in shocked, overwhelmed pleasure. The next thrust pulled a cry of elated bliss from Felix’s throat, hoarse and wild, and it snapped whatever remained of Dimitri’s tether.

It was all he could do to hold himself back from real damage as he plunged into him, again and again, over and over, losing himself in the tightness of his body, the heat of his embrace, and the ecstasy of his cries.

_Felix_. The very essence of him pulsed through his veins, filling him utterly, all the way full. _Felix!_

When he came, he honest to the Goddess saw stars.

Felix clung to his back in the aftermath, breathing so hard the bed creaked beneath him. He felt so small, delicate, and sweet in Dimitri’s grasp, so deliciously fragile and terrifyingly breakable. It was an illusion, of course. When the two of them crossed blades, they were well matched, and Dimitri had seen enough of Felix on the battlefield, a whirlwind of blades and blood, that he could never truly think of him as anything but ferocious. But here, in the circle of their arms and the pooled sweat and heat between them…

Well.

Feelings came in like a dam had broken, stronger than they had been while Felix had been gone, or when they’d met at the city gate earlier that day, or even just before Felix had arrived at his room. Dimitri rose from the bed, pulling a sheet up around him, and toed into his thick fur slippers before pacing away. He could hear Felix breathing, hard and heavy, behind him.

He spoke when Dimitri’s hand fell on the latch to the door leading out to the balcony.

“Where are you going?”

Dimitri paused. He licked his lips and shook his head. Everything in his chest swelled to unbearable tightness. He flexed his fingers against the handle. “I… just need a moment,” he said, voice strained, and didn’t wait for a reply. He stepped out into the cold night.

The sheet was not much protection against the chill, but it did wonders for his head. He closed his eyes, struggling to reclaim a little bit of sanity.

He shouldn’t say all the things he wanted to. He shouldn’t. He dragged his hands down his face. Before the sex, it had seemed so obvious. Certain things -- they needed to be spoken aloud. If anything, he had been _eager_ to share what he had discovered in Felix’s absence with him upon his return. But here, in the clarity that afterglow provided…

It all seemed somewhat less smart than it had.

Something whispered at the edge of his hearing, and he gritted his teeth against the temptation to listen, to decipher, to obey. He thought he recognized his mother’s voice, and it was difficult to not want to cling to every word she might share with him. But Lady Patricia was long gone, and whatever wisdom the shadows and ghosts that surrounded him might wish to share, it was nothing he ought to be listening to.

He breathed out, long and slow. A cloud of cold mist evaporated into the night air.

He heard the door open behind him, followed by a quiet, hissed curse.

He smiled faintly.

“Get in here,” Felix snapped, swimming in a dressing robe far too big for him, his teeth practically chattering. “It’s absolutely freezing out here.”

“Just another moment,” Dimitri said. He was so close to deciding what it was that he wanted to do, and the cold night put everything into perspective.

Felix sighed, long-suffering and irritated. “If you’re going to insist,” he said, “then fine. But I’m leaving. You think you’re going to crawl back under the covers with me when your skin is like ice? I’ll sleep alone first, thank you.”

And that was the end of his clarity.

The word _sleep_ undid him. The images and memories and feelings it conjured, of Felix’s peaceful face, Felix curled around him, Felix’s skin warm against his own and Felix, much younger, trying to stay awake so that he would not be alone in the darkness. Was there anything better designed to take him apart than the thought of the two of them sleeping together?

He turned. “Felix,” he said, the words spilling from him. “There’s something I need to tell you.” It was quite funny, honestly, that he thought he had any choice in the matter -- to share his realization, or to keep it inside. It never would have stayed there.

Felix’s face fell. “What is it?” he demanded, stepping out, barefoot, into the snow and hurrying to his side. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing’s wrong,” he said, quickly, and then, after a moment’s thought, lowered his eyes. “That is… I hope that nothing is wrong. I -- Felix. Listen to me. I’ve been trying to -- I need to tell you something. I realized something, you see, not long after you left. Having you at my side has been -- I could not do it without you, you know. Ruling. Making right everything I brought into ruin. Facing every day! You have been… you have been everything.” He blinked, suddenly very aware of the way Felix shivered, dancing from foot to foot.

Felix hissed. “So what, then? What is this?”

Dimitri shook his head. “Don’t you want to go inside?” he pressed, reaching for him.

Felix took a large step back, the distance between them yawning cold. His eyes flashed as he looked not quite at him. “No, I don’t. I _want_ to hear what the fuck you’re talking about. Start getting to the point, won’t you?”

Dimitri’s heart was thudding in his skull. There was nothing for it, then. Get right to it, and see where the pieces all fell.

“Felix,” he murmured. “The last thing I want is to ruin this thing between us by putting words to it. I know there has always been something here, something deeper and stranger than any other bond I share, but I -- I can’t escape the words any longer.” He took a deep breath. “... I am in love with you. Deeply. And I -- Seiros and Sothis, but I can’t help myself. I want you to be at my side, every day, for as long as we both are living. If you were a lady, I would ask you to be my queen. And since you are not, since I _cannot_ , I will be selfish enough to wish to -- to _ask_ for -- everything but.”

For a moment, all was silent. Felix stood, unmoving, his expression impossible to read. Dimitri swallowed, hard. Even the very night seemed to stand in judgement, and find him wanting.

Had he made a mistake?

And then, slowly, impossibly, he realized something --

Felix’s shoulders were shaking.

Felix was… _laughing_.

What on earth…?

“What’s so funny?” he demanded, sounding incredulous and perhaps even somewhat hurt to his own ears. “Why are you -- Felix! What’s funny?”

Felix looked up, meeting his eyes. “What’s funny?” he repeated, and then he was before him, reaching up to cup his cheeks in his hands and -- smiling. Smiling so wide and beatific, it was like seeing the sun rising in the east. “You,” he said. “You’re -- ridiculous. Dimitri, I -- did you not think -- we have been doing this for almost a year, now! You and I, just like this. I just thought… I thought all that you just said was _implied!_ And yet, here you are, confessing it as if it’s meant to surprise me!”

Dimitri blinked. All words seemed beyond his grasp. He sputtered. “I --” He shook his head, unable to stop himself from reaching up to cover Felix’s hands with his own. Where they touched, warmth found a way in.

“I will admit,” Felix continued, his expression softening and his eyes dropping. “The offer of impossible marriage does come of something of a shock, but… not a large one. It’s merely in line with what we’ve already been doing, isn’t it? I certainly wasn’t under the impression that this was something… fleeting. Something passing. Didn’t you even tell me, one night, that you couldn’t imagine life without me?”

He had. “Of course. But that was…”

“Not obvious enough, somehow?”

Dimitri flushed, lowering his eyes. All his self-examination and thought, all his weighing and considering, all his anticipation, only to discover… what, exactly? “I didn’t know,” he admitted. “That this was… that I was in love with you.”

“Well,” said Felix, softly. “I did. Not that I was in love with you, I -- we both know I’ve felt that way since I was four.”

Dimitri gazed at him, wondering. _Had they?_ Certainly, Felix had always been attached… adoring, even, but…!

“But that you loved me? Yes. I knew that after the first night we spent together. Hell, from the first time you touched me. You wear all your emotions on your face, you know. I just…” And finally, he seemed less than fully certain, lowering his chin and shrugging one shoulder. “I just thought we weren’t saying it aloud. There are plenty of reasons not to, after all.”

“No,” Dimitri said, firmly, and stepped in closer, so that they were pressed up against one another. He enfolded Felix in his arms, pulling him tightly flush to him, and he thought, very clearly, _I never want to let him go_. “Absolutely not. I intend to speak it aloud at every opportunity, Felix. Every morning and every evening. I want it to never be far from your mind, or from mine, that I love you, that you are mine and that I am yours. Surely this would not be a surprise to you.”

Felix stiffened against him, and then, all at once, relaxed. “It does sound like you,” he said, and if his voice was perhaps somewhat unsteady, it would be unchivalrous to mention it. A moment later, his arms came up around him, pulling the sheet tight against his back. “Well. Obviously, I love you, too, of course,” he said, but his thick, carefully controlled voice belied his flippant words.

Dimitri smiled. The butterflies in his chest all seemed to vanish at once, leaving behind a softly glowing, wonderfully sweet warmth that chased all the cold away.

At least, for a moment.

Felix shook from head to toe, and took a step back with a wince. “Enough of this,” he said, and Dimitri pretended not to notice the way he swiped at his cheeks. “Let’s get back inside. We’ll catch our death out here, and… well, it’s early, yet. We have all night for you to work through these nearly discovered feelings, and frankly, I’m looking forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Dimilix Week 2020 "Confessions"


End file.
